


Splish Splash

by ThatNerdWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdWriter/pseuds/ThatNerdWriter
Summary: You are a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic. After being assigned to a mission to assist the Queen of Naboo, you decide to use some of your free time to pay a visit to one of the bath houses on Naboo, hoping it will help you relax. However, what happens when your mission partner, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, discovers you there? Read on to find out!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic came about because of a dream I had. I have no idea if Naboo has bath houses, but for the purpose of this fic, it does. This is my first time writing for Obi-Wan so if he seems slightly out of character, that's why. I hope you all enjoy it! Constructive, polite criticism is always welcome! DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE!

You sighed quietly as you relaxed onto the stone seat in the bath in the room of the bathhouse you had rented for a few hours. The bath was about the size of a small pool, built into the stone floor of said bathhouse. Stairs were carved into the side of it to allow ease when getting in and out.

You had been assigned to help the Queen of Naboo with the planet's black market problem, where illegal goods were being sold for very high prices. One of these illegal goods was pure spice, which was dangerous when it fell into the wrong hands. Currently, though, you were at a dead end in your investigation, even with the help of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. You thought that a couple hours in a hot bath would relax you and allow you to meditate, hopefully clearing your mind, which you knew would help immensely.

Taking a deep breath in, you then let it go before closing your eyes, allowing yourself to begin to meditate. You took this time to listen to what the Force was telling you, strengthening your connection with it. When you were a Padawan, you had trouble meditating, always distracted by what was physically going on in the world around you. It had taken many years of training to discipline your mind into actively meditating. You had come a long way in the years since then, but that didn't mean you couldn't have trouble with it every once in a while.

You found your mind wandering to thoughts of Obi-Wan. While the Jedi Code clearly stated that attachments were forbidden, you couldn't help your fondness for Obi-Wan. When you were well into your years as a Padawan, Obi-Wan had become a Jedi Knight, taking on Anakin as his Padawan after his master, Qui-Gon Jinn had perished at the hands of Darth Maul on this very planet. He was older than you, yes, but not by too much. Only a few years separated you. 

Obi-Wan had always been kind to you, had even helped you train and meditate when you needed it. You remember the first time the two of you had sparred together, the purple of your lightsaber clashing against the blue of his. He teased you often, and you found yourself enjoying it, knowing it was lighthearted and all in good fun. 

Shaking your head, you scolded yourself for a moment before gently guiding your mind back to where it needed to be. You could sense a general unease on this planet the moment you had arrived, knowing it was because of the black market situation. Many people were now in debt because of said black market, which saddened you. You wanted to help, hence where your frustration came in. With the impasse you were at in your investigation, you felt like you were failing the Queen and her people. Again, you lightly chastised yourself, reminding yourself that you needed to be kind to yourself. The Force would ultimately make things clear to you in the end. You just needed to be patient.

Sensing a familiar presence nearby, you opened your eyes, looking around for your robes, which were sitting on a nearby table, neatly folded. Cursing silently to yourself, you realized that you wouldn't have enough time to slip your robes on before the presence found you. So, you crossed your arms over your chest, and crossed one leg over the other, making sure that nothing would be visible underneath the steamy water.

You heard a knock on the door, knowing it to be Obi-Wan.

"Come in," you said, hoping your state of undress wouldn't bother Obi-Wan too much.

The door opened to reveal Obi-Wan, who's hair was plastered to his forehead due to the steam in the bathhouse.

"Ah, there you are, I was wondering--," he cut himself off when he saw that you were in the bath, "Do forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's alright, Obi-Wan, we're both adults here. I'm covered up, anyways. Now, please, either come in or leave, you're letting all the steam out," you said, an amused smirk on your lips as you did so.

Obi-Wan immediately stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself before walking over to the nearby stone bench that had been carved out into the wall.

Tugging at the collar of his robes, he said, "Maker, it is warm in here."

You laughed at that, "Well, this is a bathhouse. The baths are warm."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said, his eyes scanning over your bare shoulders as he thought about how nice you would look with his marks on you.

His muscles were hurting after a long day of running around and pursuing leads with you, and you had rented out the room for at least a couple more hours. Why not make the best of the situation?

"Would you mind if I joined you, darling?" Obi-Wan asked, finding your eyes again.

"I wouldn't mind at all," you said, knowing that there was plenty of room for the both of you in the bath. 

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said before standing up and stripping himself of his robes, folding them and placing them next to yours when he was done.

You kindly averted your eyes as he made his way into the bath, settling on the stone bench across from you, leaving a few feet in between the two of you.

"Was there something you needed to talk to be about?" You asked, peering over into thought blue eyes of his.

"I had come to tell you that I found another possible lead in our case, but it can wait. This one isn't time sensitive," Obi-Wan answered, stroking his beard again. 

Absent-mindedly, you wondered what his beard would feel like on the inside of your thighs before catching yourself and hoping your mental walls had still been up. 

You gave him a nod, "Well, that's good. I have the bath rented out for a couple more hours, and I'd hate to waste the credits I spent."

Obi-Wan, however, barely heard your answer as he had indeed caught the thought you'd had about feeling his beard scrape against the skin of your inner thighs.

The two of you sat there in silence for a few moments before Obi-Wan asked, "Darling, would you like some help with washing your hair?"

Obi-Wan's question had shocked you slightly as you thought it was uncharacteristic of him. But, in reality, he knew how frustrated you had been when reaching nothing but dead ends in this case. He was hoping to help you work out some of that frustration, and the best way he could think of doing that was through sex. However, he wanted to get you comfortable with the idea of him touching you, first. 

"Yes, I think I would," you said, biting down on your bottom lip before reaching over to grab the glass bottles of soap, shampoo, and conditioner you had purchased. 

Obi-Wan gestured for you to join him, so you made your way over to him, not particularly concerned about your state of undress for the moment. Once you were in front of him, Obi-Wan placed his hands on your hips, gently turning you around to face away from him. Then, he used his gentle grip on your hips to get you to sit down in between his legs.

Once your back had settled against his furred chest, he murmured into your ear, "Is this alright with you, darling?"

"Yes," you said, biting down on your bottom lip and attempting to stop the shiver that threatened to shoot down your spine.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, taking the three glass bottles from your hands and placing them at the edge of the bath.

Grabbing a nearby shell, he used it to scoop up the warm water before pouring it gently over your head, getting your hair wet. When it was sufficiently wet enough, Obi-Wan placed the shell back down and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring some out onto his hand and lathering it after he had set said bottle back down. Then, he began to massage the shampoo into your hair. You sighed quietly, eyes falling closed at the feeling of his fingers gently scraping against your scalp.

When the shampoo had been evenly distributed throughout your hair and scalp, Obi-Wan rinsed his hands off in the bath before grabbing the shell again and rinsing your hair thoroughly. Then, he repeated the same process with the conditioner. When your hair was done, he set the shell back down and placed his hands on your hips once more.

Obi-Wan began to press kisses to your neck, speaking in between said kisses, "Is this alright?"

You nodded, allowing your head to fall back to rest against his shoulder with a quiet sigh, flushing slightly as you felt his erection straining against the small of your back, "Yes."

Obi-Wan's hands traveled up to your breasts, squeezing and kneading them gently before he took both of your nipples in between his index finger and thumb, tugging and rolling them while still pressing kisses to your neck, licking and nipping the skin there occasionally.

Then, as one of Obi-Wan's hands remained on your breast, the other trailed down in between your legs, fingers gently spreading the soft folds there before finding your sensitive clit and beginning to draw circles on it. You let out a soft moan, back arching away from his chest for a moment.

"Good girl," you heard Obi-Wan groan into your ear before his teeth gently tugged on your earlobe. 

After a few moments of toying with your sensitive clit, Obi-Wan slid a finger into your entrance, groaning as you clenched around his finger, "Maker, you're tight."

You moaned as he began to thrust his finger in and out of you, trying not to buck your hips to meet his thrusts.

Obi-Wan crooked his finger up as he pulled said finger from you with every thrust, finding that spot within you that made you see stars. 

He felt you clench down on his finger once more, making him groan, "Is that the spot, darling, hmm?"

"Yes," you choked out in a moan as he added another finger, finding your g-spot with every thrust.

Obi-Wan's other hand snaked down, fingers finding and rubbing your clit while the fingers from his other hand thrusted in and out of you, "That's a good girl."

You felt yourself clench around his fingers at the praise, making Obi-Wan smirk against the skin of your neck. The pressure had begun to build in your lower stomach, tightening the muscles there. Just when you thought you were about to cum, Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers from you completely, making you whine.

Gently, he tapped on your inner thigh, "Up, darling."

So, you obeyed, standing up on shaky legs.

"Face me," Obi-Wan directed you gently.

Again, you obeyed, turning around to face him before he gently grabbed your hips and pulled you down to sit on his lap.

"There you are. Hello, darling," Obi-Wan said fondly, hand coming up to cup your jaw as his thumb ran across your bottom lip.

"Hello, Obi," you said, a small smile spreading across your lips.

Then, Obi-Wan's hand shifted to the back of your neck, pulling you in for a deep kiss that took your breath away. 

After the kiss had broken, you rested your forehead against his, peering into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Please, Obi," you begged quietly.

"Please what, darling?" Obi-Wan asked in a teasing lilt.

You flushed slightly, "Please, fuck me."

"I think I can manage that," he responded before tapping on your thigh again to get you to raise up slightly.

When you did, Obi-Wan guided the tip of his erection to rest against your entrance. Looking into his eyes, you waited for him to give you the go ahead. Which he did, in the form of a nod. Then, you slowly sank down onto his hard cock, letting out a sigh when he was fully sheathed in you.

Obi-Wan gave you a few kisses as he waited for you to relax around his cock, not wanting to hurt you in any way. When you were finally adjusted, you grabbed onto the stone ledge of the bath before beginning to ride him.

While you were the one doing the work, Obi-Wan's hands gripped your hips tightly, controlling the pace of your movements.

"There you go, darling. You look so beautiful riding my cock like this," Obi-Wan said with a groan, feeling you clench around him at his words.

You knew it wouldn't take long for either of you to cum. It had been a long time for both of you. With the Clone Wars raging on, there was hardly time for things like this. Even if it was your first time together, you both were no strangers to pleasure.

Obi-Wan began to help you ride him, practically picking you up and dropping you back down onto his cock at a faster pace now. You felt the pressure in your lower stomach continue to build, your thighs beginning to shake due to the exertion and pleasure you were feeling.

"Are you close, darling?" Obi-Wan asked you, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes, Obi, please touch me!" You moaned loudly, needing that extra push.

Obi-Wan complied, bringing one of his hands down to your lower stomach before his thumb began to rub tight circles against your clit, "I know you're close, darling. Let go; let go and cum for me."

Before you knew it, you were cumming and clenching on Obi-Wan's cock with a loud moan of his name.

Obi-Wan fucked you through your orgasm, groaning loudly as he came not long after you did, "That's a good girl, darling. Good girl!"

Once the two of you had finished riding out the aftershocks of your orgasms, Obi-Wan gave you a tender kiss to your lips, saying, "I must confess I've been wanting to do that ever since we were younger."

You smiled at that, allowing his cock to slip out of you with a quiet hiss from the both of you, "If I'm being honest, so have I."

As you sat there on Obi-Wan's lap, wrapped in his arms and yours wrapped around him, you both decided that you'd worry about the details of this new relationship later. For now, the two of you were content where you were.

"Now, about that lead," Obi-Wan began, making you laugh quietly before you gave him another kiss as he chuckled.


End file.
